I Love Him
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Cricket, postée sur Azkaban Lair. Slash RemusSirius. Sirius est sujet à des crises après son incarcération à Azkaban. Remus prend soin de lui.


**I love him**

**Résumé** : Remus prend soin de Sirius à Place Grimmaurd.

**Note** : ceci est une traduction. Je n'ai toujours pas eu l'autorisation de l'auteur, mais je la poste quand même, si elle me répond en disant qu'elle ne veut pas la voir sur le net, je l'enlèverais presto.

Je la remercie quand même d'avoir écrit ce court texte adorable. Vive le Remus/Sirius !

**L'auteur**: Cricket (fic sur Azkaban Lair)

**Beta :** Fenice (et merci pour cette offre spontanée. Le texte est bien mieux qu'au premier postage)

aAa

aAaAa

aAa

La cuisine de Place Grimmaurd est en plein chaos: les Weasleys chahutent et Harry et Hermione rient avec eux (merci bien. Ce garçon a besoin de rire plus souvent). Sirius semble être dans son propre monde. Je pense que le bruit est trop fort pour lui. Je pense aussi qu'il y a trop de gens dans la pièce. Mais il essaye de s'acclimater au bruit et aux vrais gens, en préparation pour son éventuelle liberté. Autrement, je les chasserais tous.

Une tasse se brise, s'écrase sur le sol. Nul ne semble le remarquer - non, ce n'est pas tout à fait juste; Molly hurle sur Fred et George pour l'avoir cassée. Sirius soupire profondément, va chercher une pelle et une balayette pour nettoyer les débris. Je suis toujours assis à la table, je me contente de le regarder. Malgré la souffrance physique qu'il endure chaque jour – un autre reste d'Azkaban, un dont il ne se débarrassera probablement jamais – il se meut toujours avec une grâce exceptionnelle, comme un chat traversant la pièce. Quand Jamey, Peter et lui apprenaient à se métamorphoser en Animagus pour moi, j'étais certain que Sirius serait un tigre. Ou une panthère.

Je le regarde s'accroupir à côté de la tassé brisée, prêt à nettoyer. Soudainement, il se fige. Est-ce que sa main tremble? Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Oui, c'est ça. Il tremble, à présent. Je quitte immédiatement mon siège et viens vers lui, enroule mes bras autour de lui. Tout son corps tremble maintenant, alors qu'il fixe cette maudite tasse.

Il est mon monde et l'objet de toute mon attention. J'ai seulement une conscience périphérique de Molly qui chasse tous les autres hors de la cuisine. Je ne sais pas si elle veut épargner la dignité de Sirius ou si elle a honte de lui. Je m'en moque, d'ailleurs.

Sirius lève les yeux de la tasse et me regarde.

"Moony?" Sa voix est écorchée et voilée.

"Je suis là, Padfoot." Je suis aussi rassurant que je sais l'être.

"Il sont morts, Moony." Sa voix est un sifflement. Il regarde de nouveau la tasse, et je réalise maintenant qu'il regarde les restes brisés d'une tasse dans la maison de Godric's Hollow.

"Je sais", je dis. Je le serre.

"Je trouve pas le bébé."

Je caresse ses cheveux.

"Le bébé va bien, Padfoot. Respire. Essaie de respirer."

Mais sa respiration est courte et rapide. "Où est le bébé?" C'est un cri à présent, non plus un murmure.

Harry pousse la porte de la cuisine. Il a dû rester tout prêt ; je peux l'imaginer repousser Molly, peut-être lui crier dessus.

"Sirius?" Il s'agenouille à côté de son parrain.

Sirius lui jette un œil ; un air d'agonie s'étend sur son visage. "Oh, Merlin, Jamey," murmure t-il, "Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne trouve pas le bébé." Il saisit le visage d'Harry et l'approche de lui, pressant son front contre celui de son filleul, ce que je dois lui avoir vu faire un millier de fois avec Jamey quand l'un ou l'autre étaient en colère. D'habitude c'était après que James se soit encore fait crié dessus par Lily.

"Je ne suis pas Jamey", fait doucement Harry, et je me demande vaguement si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il prononce le surnom de son père. "Je suis Harry."

Sirius recule un peu, et caresse les cheveux en bataille. "Je ne trouve pas le bébé," répète t-il.

Il y a une soudaine odeur, comme des cacahuètes brûlées, et je réalise que Sirius a perdu le contrôle de sa vessie; un autre reste d'Azkaban. Une petite flaque jaune se développe sous lui.

Harry recule, un peu horrifié.

"Je suis désolé, Jamey!"

Ca empire au lieu d'aller mieux; jamais je n'ai vu un de ses épisodes durer aussi longtemps. Je saisis Harry et le rapproche. "Il a besoin de toi maintenant," je lui siffle.

Puis je me mets à genoux et me penche vers Sirius. Je le tiens tout contre moi – ne pensant pas une seconde que je suis agenouillé dans une mare de pisse – et je chuchote à son oreille. "Ce n'est pas Jamey, mon chéri," je lui dis. "C'est le bébé. Le bébé a bien grandi."

Il passé un bras autour de moi. Son étreinte se resserre et il enfouit son visage dans mon épaule. Il pleure à présent. Je ne peux toujours pas dire si l'épisode est fini ou non, s'il pleure toujours le corps de ses amis ou s'il pleure parce qu'il a honte.

Il lève les yeux de mon épaule, vers l'adolescent effrayé près de moi.

"Je suis désolé, Harry," chuchote t-il.

Il est revenu.

"Tu n'a pas à être désolé de quoi que ce soit," dit Harry. Je ne peux pas dire si le garçon y croit – il a toujours l'air choqué par ce qu'il a vu – mais au moins il a prononcé ces paroles. Je souhaite que Sirius les croie, mais je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Je sors ma baguette, nettoie le désordre qui n'a pas traversé mon pantalon, nettoie Sirius, me nettoie moi-même. J'aide mon amant à se lever. "On va aller au lit maintenant, Sirius," dis-je doucement. Il glisse son bras autour de ma taille. Nous restons debout enlacés un long moment.

Enfin, nous nous séparons, mais toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre. Sa tête est penchée pour reposer sur mon épaule, son bras autour de ma taille. Mon bras est autour de lui. Nous passons la porte de la cuisine, Harry dans notre sillage.

Molly n'a pas très bien fait son travail: ils sont sortis de la cuisine, mais les nombreux Weasleys et Hermione font comme une ligne dans le couloir, telle une perverse haie d'honneur. Sirius ne croise par leurs regards.

Nous montons, Harry suivant toujours derrière. Nous allons dans notre chambre ; Harry attend à la porte. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais compris que c'est _notre_ chambre avant ça.

Je prépare Sirius pour le coucher – lui enlève ses vêtements, lui enfile un pyjama propre. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit – il n'a pas regardé Harry une seule fois – et je m'assoie à côté de lui. Je caresse ses cheveux ; il aime ça, depuis toujours, depuis l'école. C'est une partie de notre rituel.

Il s'étend en arrière, à demi-assis, et m'attend. Je me fiche de savoir si Harry est toujours en train de regarder : je me penche sur Sirius et je l'embrasse. Notre baiser s'attarde, et il y a quelques tendres caresses, mais Sirius n'est pas en forme pour faire l'amour, pas même le sexe tendre, doux et apaisant auquel nous sommes accoutumés.

Je déborde les couvertures du lit et il se glisse dedans. Je remonte les couvertures, je le borde. Je chantonne un peu pour lui, caressant ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Je reste debout, à le regarder. Je peux seulement imaginer qu'il y a une expression d'adoration complète sur mon visage.

J'entends un toussotement à la porte. Je suis un peu surpris qu'Harry soit toujours là. Je le regarde et hoche la tête. Il entre dans la chambre et se tient à côté de moi.

Il baisse les yeux sur Sirius, qui dort paisiblement à présent.

"Comment trouve-tu la force de prendre soin de lui comme ça?" me demande t-il. Bêta, va.

"Je l'aime."

- Fin -

aAa

**réponses reviews** : merci à patmola, royal-de-luxe (n'oublie pas ta super trad !), jenny, Titou moony (j'espère que les bugs ont disparus !) , Yuki-piyoko, Nfertiti, Gred, Gabril (mrerci pour toutes tes reviews à la fois !) et Simakaï


End file.
